lotrofandomcom-20200224-history
Lord of the Rings Online Wiki:Merge
Today (July 2, 2007), the LOTRO Wikia was merged with the LOTRO@OpenMMO Wiki (previously at http://lotro.openmmo.com/). The contents of both wikis were put into one database and the user tables have been modified. This page details what still has to be done and aims to answer any questions you may have regarding the current situation. I will refer to the two wikis as the old wiki (the one previously at Wikia) and the new wiki User accounts All users of the old wiki can easily log in using their regular usernames and passwords. Most users of the new wiki should also be able to use their old account names. However, a lucky few ;) usernames were already present in our database, and so I had to rename the new users' accounts during the import. If you find that you cannot login using your old username, please try to use LOTRO-your_old_username and your old password. Note that these temporary usernames can easily be changed by the wikis' or by me. Conflicting pages All pages which caused conflicts (i.e. existed in the old database under the same title and in the same namespace) have been moved to subpaces of this article. You can find them all by clicking here: conflicting pages list. Feel free to delete them, replace one version with the other or merge their contents as appropriate. To do list What hasn't been done yet and will be tackled shortly: ;Installing new extensions on this wiki : You might see bits of text enclosed in triangular brackets because of this. Please, do not remove or alter them. They will be converted into something nice and wonderful once the software is installed. Update (15:22, 3 July 2007 (UTC)): PageBy, MultiUpload and emailtag have been tested using the Wikia QA environment and will be enabled here once we deploy the new code to our production servers (i.e. by the end of the week). Update (13:24, 12 July 2007 (UTC)): PageBy, MultiUpload and emailtag have been enabled on this wiki. MultiUpload is available for admins and users with rollback privilidges. ;Copying the rest of the images : Only images which had unique filenames were taken care of. The rest should display the image uploaded under that name to the old wiki. ;Updating interwikis : Update (15:22, 3 July 2007 (UTC)): w: and wikia: now work. You can also transclude templates from Central. ;Interface issues and tweaks : This is essentially where I'm counting on you to tell me what you need done to make this site even better, friendlier and cooler. Please post your requests to the talk page or contact me directly. Contact In case anything is not working as intended, is working as intended or you just want to say hi :) to the person behind this merger, the man you're looking for is TOR (me :)). You can reach me by: * editing my talk page * going to the #wikia IRC channel and looking for TOR_CNR * writing to tor@wikia.com I am available weekdays, usually from about 9 AM to 5 PM CET.